


【黑三角】今我来思雨雪霏霏（中下下下下下下下）

by Nicollian



Category: Heitalia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian





	【黑三角】今我来思雨雪霏霏（中下下下下下下下）

即将再次启程前往北京，阿尔弗雷德的内心充满了迷茫和不安，虽然他是当事国，但他对这场以闹剧形式演绎的大国博弈的走向已经失去了绝对的掌控能力，唯一庆幸的是太平洋彼岸的国家处于更加被动的位置。

白宫不断在半岛问题和贸易问题上推出反转再反转的剧情，显然已经令中方失去了耐心。针对美方突然宣布将继续对从中国进口的价值500亿美元的“重大工业技术产品”征收25%的制裁性关税一事，中方外交部和商务部都迅速做出回应，前者批评了美方的出尔反尔，后者则更强硬地表示奉陪到底！但这种强硬的态度到底是有恃无恐还是虚张声势仍有待商榷，至少欧洲那群老顽固们还不信任被阿尔弗雷德扼住了'喉咙'的新兴大国，这一点正是阿尔弗雷德乐意看到的。

白宫宣布这一消息时，太平洋西边的中国已经跟随地球自转的规律沉入原始的黑暗中，灯光在繁华的都市逐渐熄灭，为迎接六月的第一缕阳光做准备。

阿尔弗雷德微眯了眼，远眺季夏华盛顿澄澈的蓝天，朝阳颜色灿烂却并不刺目，温和的阳光在人世间洒下一层暖意，唤醒了白宫花园里贪睡的鸟儿，世界很快就被卷入了鸟语花香的热闹氛围中。

"在梦里忘记你的身份，做个不想醒来的美梦吧。"阿尔弗雷德用手在唇边比划了一个飞吻。

那天夜里，王耀确实做了一个梦，但算不上是美梦。或者说那其实算不上梦，只是旧事的重现。

也许是美国最近太不安分，王耀每天最关注的事就是太平洋那边又闹出什么新花样没，这种忧虑几乎全方位地渗透到他的日常生活中，乃至他听到'美国'这个词就会感觉心里一紧。即使闭上眼睛放逐意识，美国的化身还是会在梦中纠缠不休。

上一次是在北极看极光，这一次是在横滨的唐人街拉二胡。梦境一向不会完整地讲述一件事，没有任何原因，他突然就出现在横滨的唐人街，戴着凶神恶煞的恶鬼面具，架着一把中国二胡，拉的却是苏联音乐【山楂树】。

或许是二胡如泣如诉的音色感染力十足，行色匆匆的路人纷纷带着好奇或是欣赏的表情驻足凝听，甚至有人还在用已经被市场淘汰的诺基亚手机替他录像。

金发蓝眼的男人刚挤入人群就吸引了王耀的注意，他穿着浅灰色的高领毛衣和款式简洁大方的黑色羊呢大衣，头发悉数拨到了脑后，用发胶打理得极为工整。冷漠的表情和讲究的打扮彰显出傲慢的精英气质，在周围娇小的东亚人的衬托下，他看起来又高大又健壮。

王耀看着他，藏在面具后的脸不受内心世界波动的影响，就算没有人能看见，也习惯性地维持着面摊式的冷漠神情。直到阿尔弗雷德先露出了招牌式的美国笑脸，王耀才收回视线，专注于手指下相依为命的两根弦。

阿尔弗雷德的笑自信，灿烂，没有被生活的阴影笼罩，不像东方人那么含羞带怯或内敛谦和。王耀喜欢他这种大男孩的笑脸，即使经过岁月的洗礼已经异变成了一种伪装，但仍能循着眉眼弯曲的弧度窥见那个年轻而富有朝气的美利坚的影子，如加州阳光般明媚，如夏日海风般清爽。

王耀放慢了演奏的速度，然后在中间停顿的时候顺畅地将演奏的曲目切换成【我心永恒】。比起山楂树，这首随着电影【泰坦尼克号】传遍世界的音乐似乎更能引起大家的共鸣，听出音乐的旋律后，围观的路人发出了一片惊叹之声。

王耀再次看向阿尔弗雷德，说不上讨好，但这首曲子确实是特意为他演奏的。他不擅长制造浪漫，更准确地说是他的心思不在这些风花雪月的事上，偶尔一次心血来潮的浪漫，却收效甚微。阿尔弗雷德的心思看似简单却又莫名难懂，王耀越是努力探究就越是看不清，精心准备了礼物或刻意制造了惊喜，却只能从阿尔弗雷德脸上收获差强人意的表情。

09年春节期间，他带阿尔弗雷德去广东看英歌舞。扮成梁山好汉的游行队伍分为前棚、中棚和后棚，前棚由三十六人，穿着华丽的戏服，脸上涂满油彩，左右手各持一槌，由执布形长蛇的'时迁'领头，伴随着有节奏的锣鼓声，咚咚喳、咚咚喳……'梁山好汉'不断地用两槌互击，以龙腾虎跃之姿变幻着队形前行。

英歌舞的起源尚未有定论，但普遍认为起源于祭祀的傩舞，后来又糅合了刚强利落的拳法，故而这种传统民间舞蹈在豪放粗犷中会透出神秘诡异的原始宗教气息，既乡土又精致。

他们跟着跳英歌舞的游行队伍走了很长一段路，略显喧闹的锣鼓声迎合了春节的喜庆。游行抵达终点后，英姿飒爽的'孙二娘'笑着朝他们走来。

'孙二娘'脸上画了厚重的油彩，染红的眼尾带着既妩媚又凌厉的劲儿向上挑着，看起来像极了迪士尼动画里的木兰。

"跳得满头大汗了。"王耀伸手替'孙二娘'拭去脑门上豆大的汗珠，"不是说要扮时迁吗？怎么扮上了孙二娘？"

阿尔弗雷德惊讶于王耀对一个陌生女人如此亲昵之时，就听见女人用与扮相完全不相符的低沉男音回答:"他们说我长得最俊，扮相最好，所以让我扮孙二娘了。"

"王粤？"阿尔弗雷德大胆猜测。

'孙二娘'笑着点头，汗水浸湿了整张脸，在阳光下亮闪闪的，那些遮住了原本姿色的厚重妆容却一点也没有被晕染。

"让我想到了京都的祭祀游行表演，是模仿那个兴起的吗？不过看起来京都的游行更隆重。"阿尔弗雷德说完看见王家两兄弟面色都不太好，王粤更是直接冲他翻了个白眼。

"你个死人白痴仔 唔识无乱讲野。 "

"阿粤！"

王耀呵斥，脸上却无半点怒色。王粤孩子气地撇了撇嘴，听见队伍里有人喊'孙二娘'，他应了一声，跟王耀暂别，敲击着英歌槌，欢欢喜喜地跑了。

"他生气了，好吧，有些时候我真的不理解你们在想什么，看起来前一秒还和颜悦色的，后一秒就不开心了。"阿尔弗雷德看着王粤的背景，无奈地说。

"当着红袜队球迷的面说洋基队好，如果还不能理解自己为什么被揍，首先应该怀疑自己脑子是不是有问题。"

"对于我来说都一样，我喜欢红袜队也喜欢洋基队。"阿尔弗雷德认真地替自己辩解，"我喜欢京都的祭祀游行也喜欢你们的春节游行。"

"你只需要说你喜欢英歌舞就行了，与此无关的话题就不必说了。"王耀不耐烦地把年初一顺手从庙里买的护身符塞给阿尔弗雷德。

"坚定的唯物主义者怎么相信这些东西了？"阿尔弗雷德拿着明黄色的护身符左右看了看，带着笑揶揄。

“不要就扔了，哪来这么多废话。”王耀从他手里抢回护身符，转手就扔进了路边的垃圾桶。

“我没说不要的话！”阿尔弗雷德惊呼，跑到垃圾桶前一看，刚扔进去的护身符跟一些黏糊糊的脏东西混在了一起，他想捡回来，又觉得有些恶心，左右为难之际，怒火率先将理智烧得荡然无存。他愤怒地冲王耀大喊，“你已经送给我了，那就是我的东西了，你有什么权利这样处置我的东西？”

王耀动了动嘴唇，话到嘴边溜了一圈又习惯性地咽回了肚子里。逛街的时候阿尔弗雷德故意疏远他，看着对方渐行渐远的身影，王耀才意识到他阿尔弗雷德交身却从未真正交过心，他们之间矛盾重重只能依靠利益粉饰太平，对于他们的关系而言，任何不涉及利益的话都显得多余。

久而久之，王耀就不再做那些吃力不讨好的事，阿尔弗雷德又反过来埋怨他古板无趣。

现在阿尔弗雷德的脸上也看不到任何惊喜的神色，他像是没有认出面具后的人是谁，仅仅是作为一个置身事外的路人，观看一场与他无关的表演。王耀又一次体会到了心灰意冷的滋味，他转了调，将曲目切成【天空之城】。

串烧式的独奏结束后，王耀把二胡还给了它的主人——一位经常在日本街头表演的中国女孩。

"三年琴五年萧，一把二胡拉断腰。你超厉害的，也是从小就开始练的吧？"女孩有明显的东南沿海口音。

她的音色很甜软，令王耀想到了不耍性子时的王晓梅。但是王晓梅不是很喜欢二胡，她嫌二胡的音色太高亢太阴柔，演绎节奏较为舒缓的音乐时总比其他乐器多几分凄凄惨惨戚戚的幽怨。

"练了很多年了。"王耀含糊地回答。

他乡遇知音，女孩喜不自禁，要和王耀交换联系方式。王耀婉拒，他看向阿尔弗雷德，对方已经和不知什么时候出现的本田菊聊上了。王耀站在原地安静地等了一阵，阿尔弗雷德和本田菊道别后向他走来。

"我喜你的恶鬼面具。本田说她叫般若，是女人强烈的妒怨生成的恶灵。无论在东方还是西方，嫉妒都被视为是不好的品行，所以你们把她的面目画得如此狰狞，而在西方嫉妒也是七宗罪之一。可是嫉妒是人类与生俱来的本性，或许我们还没明白什么是爱就已经先品尝到了嫉妒的滋味。"阿尔弗雷德将王耀的面具翻到头顶，看着面具下冷漠的脸，长叹了一口气。

"被嫉妒吞噬会变得丑陋，如果真是那样，我宁愿看到一个丑陋而真实的你，也不愿意看到一个精致却虚假的你。"

王耀在阿尔弗雷德低下头亲吻他时别过脸，轻拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，说：“先回酒店。”

 

助理突然的来电令梦境戛然而止，王耀预感到一定是太平洋那边又玩出了新花样。他盯着亮起幽幽蓝光的手机屏幕看了很久，才强迫自己接通电话。

六月初美方代表团就要来北京与中方就贸易问题展开新一轮的嗟商，但他们故技重施，在谈判嗟商正式开始前，挥舞起贸易的大棒将中方置于更被动的局面，以便在谈判过程中顺利讹诈中方。

华盛顿的手段一向如此，但太过频繁的'出尔反尔'难免会消耗掉国家积累的公信力。更令王耀哭笑不得的是接下来几天，华盛顿又宣布会对包括加拿大在内的最亲密的盟友们征收钢铝关税。欧盟那群'机关算尽太聪明'的老狐狸原想在中美贸易大战中继续发挥'绥靖'传统，坐山观虎斗，但阿尔弗雷德根本没有给他们妥协的空间，秉承'美国利益'优先的原则步步紧逼，终于在六月的第一天，忍无可忍地宣布将对美国钢铝关税措施采取报复性行动。这些盟友中，最委屈的莫过于马修。他家的总理先生甚至在中国的微博上同步更新了五条动态，言辞既愤怒又委屈。

“我们怎么成为他们的威胁了？我们如此信任他们，甚至把国防安全都交给他们，让他们在加拿大建立防空网，可是他竟然说我是他的威胁，简直是对我们这么多年情谊的侮辱！”一向脾气温和的马修忍不住向他这个'外人'大声抱怨。

“马修，这些话你可以直接告诉阿尔弗雷德，不必打这样一通跨洋电话让我转达。”王耀正在书架上翻找东西，手机被他偏着脑袋夹在了肩膀上。

“他马上就要去北京了，或许已经在去北京的飞机上了。现在只有你能见到他，然后当面跟他说这些事。”

“我有更好的建议。我应该告诉阿尔弗雷德：不要将枪口对准盟友，尤其是对准北方的兄弟，你的威胁不在北方，在太平洋西边，没错，就是你那个最大的贸易伙伴国。”王耀脸上露出了一丝欣喜，他已经找到了他需要的东西。那是一张已经泛黄了的A4纸，正面用英文印满了关于入世谈判的相关条件。王耀翻过印纸，背面用铅笔勾勒的素描人物仿佛是王耀的灵魂在纯白的纸上留下的色彩单调的投影。

“不，不需要那么详细，你只需要告诉他，马修.威廉姆斯很生气，在即将要召开的G7峰会上，马修将不能——”

王耀看着素描画像走神，手机悄无声息地从肩上划落。他回过神，手忙脚乱地去抓手机，但是没有抓住。手机磕在坚硬的地面，瞬间黑了屏。他捡起手机，屏幕上出现了几道弯弯曲曲的裂痕，他把所有按键都试了一遍，屏幕始终没有亮起来。

王耀看着被遗忘多年的素描画像和刚刚报废的手机，哭笑不得地想，真是得不偿失。

 

阿尔弗雷德去卫生解决生理问题时看见他的助理先生正靠在窗边看书，他走近时，助理先生赶紧合上书，微笑着跟他打招呼。

阿尔弗雷德装作不经意地扫过助理先生手中的书，“《麦田的守望者》？老实说，尼克，我可没想到你喜欢这一类书籍。”

“我的孩子喜欢这本小说，这一类小说在青少年中一直很受欢迎。”助理先生讪讪地笑，低下头看了看书籍封面的麦田和稻草人，“我不喜欢这本小说，因为它似乎让全世界都认为美国就像是个年轻又躁动的男孩，谈话间充满了各种无厘头的插科打诨和自以为是的躁动。但是现在我得承认愚蠢的人是我，美国就是这样子。”

阿尔弗雷德露出了感兴趣的表情，“你认为我还是个处在青春期躁动的男孩？”

“陷入中年危机的男人和刚跨进青春期的毛头小伙有很多相似之处，都充满了对身份转变的焦虑——”助理先生注意到阿尔弗雷德的脸色垮下来了，他掩饰性地轻咳两声，继续说，“这本书里提到'有一种自以为了不起的人物，他们老是要求别人大大帮他们一个忙。他们因为疯狂地爱着自己，也就以为人们都疯狂地爱着他们，人人都渴望替他们当差。'听起来有点好笑，对吗？但是琼斯先生，这正是当下美国人的心态。”

阿尔弗雷德笑着摇头，“你说这一点我可不赞同，美国人没有指望被全世界喜爱。我们可不关心别人怎么想。”

助理先生正色道：“问题正出在这里。先生，我们不关心别人是因为我们足够优秀足够强大，我们理所当然地认为自己是世界的中心，全世界都得用崇拜的,羡慕的目光注视我们。可事实是这样吗？我们还是那个被全世界追捧的灯塔之国吗？”

阿尔弗雷德玩味地笑了，“我们不是，还有谁能担任这个角色？”

助理先生感觉后背起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，面前的国家先生笑容里透着一股阴郁，这种不同寻常的表情，他几乎没有在以阳光开朗著称的美利坚先生的脸上见过。

“或许我不应该跟你谈这些事。”助理先生忐忑地说。

“不要紧张，尼克。说说看，红星倒下后，还有谁能成为灯塔的威胁？”

助理先生紧张地吞咽口水，“整本书里，我最喜欢的是那一句'你千万别跟任何人谈起任何事情。你只要一谈起，就会想念起每一个人来。'先生，我想当我和你谈论这些事的时候，一定有某个影子在您的心中浮现了。”

 

美方代表团的飞机在6月2日凌晨提前抵达北京。前来迎接的中方人员中并未见到王耀的身影，阿尔弗雷德老老实实跟代表团的成员们入住了酒店。在飞机上睡了一觉的他现在精力充沛，毫无困意，在柔软的大床上躺了一阵后，他拿起手机给王耀打了一通电话。

但是电话里一直传出'号码已关机'的提示。这令他百思不得其解，他们的电话必须保持一天二十四小时畅通，怎么会出现关机的情况呢？

暂时联系不上王耀，阿尔弗雷德气馁地把手机扔到一旁。近些日子，他始终被一种说不清道不明的忧虑困扰着，他和王耀的联系不再频繁，也不再亲密，王耀的疏离通过那些公事公办的说话口吻完全体现出来了，每当阿尔弗雷德想和他套近乎的时候，他就会找借口结束通话。阿尔弗雷德不得不在各种公事上问长问短，拖延他们的通话时间。这种联系毫无乐趣可言，阿尔弗雷德还需要为找话题绞尽脑汁，他在心里把王耀骂了个狗血淋头，却又无法遏制给对方打电话的冲动。

他向亚瑟倒苦水时，亚瑟幸灾乐祸地冷笑，然后一针见血地指出了问题所在，“情侣中的某一方想结束恋爱关系时，都会先变得冷淡。”

“哈哈，结束关系，完全不可能。我们马上就要进行第三轮嗟商了，我们可不是去谈'离婚'的。”阿尔弗雷德立刻否认。

“自信是一件好事，可盲目自信就有些可笑了。”亚瑟慢悠悠地说，“美中'夫妻'关系只是一种广泛的认知，并没有以某种契约的形式实实在在地定下来，两国之间甚至没有一件像样的礼物彰显关系的特殊性。可我们都知道苏中之间签订过友好互助同盟条约，现在的俄罗斯也被视为中国没有名分的'隐性盟友'，去年的汉堡峰会前，中方领导人先去俄罗斯领了从不授予外人的象征最高荣誉的圣安德烈勋章，而不结盟的王耀早就给了他最特殊的称呼——全面战略协作伙伴。如果要我说，中俄关系比起美中更接近名副其实的'夫妻'。”

阿尔弗雷德皱眉，“伊利亚也认为他和王耀，他和他的社会主义同盟们建立在共同理想基础上的情谊会万古长青。可是用理想搭建起来的基石却被利益分歧彻底摧垮了。华沙组织分崩瓦解了，建立在共同利益基础上的北约却还顽强地存在着。所以，我不相信感情，我只相信利益。”

“你们的共同利益仅仅存在于经贸上。换句话说，经贸就是美中关系最重要的纽带，但是现在你所做的一切是妄图将这股纽带套在王耀的脖子上，扼住他的喉咙，让他无法呼吸，让他低头求饶，让他变成能任你摆布的China Doll。可惜他不是本田菊，不会被强者折服，伊利亚就是前车之鉴。当初伊利亚逼他逼得紧了，他转头跟你好上了，现在你又这样逼他，他又会怎么做呢？”

阿尔弗雷德虽然始终不肯承认亚瑟的话是正确的，但这些话经常在他耳边回荡。他不信任王耀，就像王耀也不信任他一样，即使这些年的相处已经让他明白他在王耀心里也是一个特殊的存在，但是只要王耀没有明明白白地说出来，他就无法安心享受被喜爱的感觉。这一点上，他比不过伊利亚。即使在最敌对的那些年，王耀不厌其烦地否认对伊利亚的感情，伊利亚还是固执地坚信王耀心里的人是他，似乎王耀的爱是他的专属，任何人都抢不走。在感情中，伊利亚的自信和阿尔弗雷德不自信和王耀对待两人的态度脱不了关系。

面对伊利亚时，王耀无法自控，面对阿尔弗雷德时，王耀镇定自若。

所以，阿尔弗雷德尤其喜欢看到王耀为他失控的模样。但迄今为止，这样的次数用一只手就能数得过来，阿尔弗雷德印象最深的一次失控发生在10年，他和王耀到横滨参加为期两天的APEC领导人峰会。会议结束后，本田菊以东道主的身份邀请几位国家先生去附近的箱根泡温泉。

泡温泉这件事其实是阿尔弗雷德心血来潮发起的，只不过借本田菊之口提出来了。正在积极筹划建立东亚自贸区的王耀没有任何犹豫就同意了，本田菊向伊万发出邀请时，委婉地透露了王耀会出席的意思，于是伊万也爽快地同意了。有了中美俄三位国家先生都会参加这次私人聚会的前提，几乎所以出席了APEC会议的国家先生都欣然表示愿意在日本多滞留一夜。

本田菊预订的温泉酒店是传统的日式建筑风格，家具一应用木料打造，散发着天然的香气，休憩的地方都铺了舒适柔软的榻榻米。

阿尔弗雷德在房间里沐浴过后，穿上黑色的浴衣前往可容纳三人的私人露天浴池。十一月的箱根气温已经逼近零度，自然景色已变得萧条肃杀，只有人工打造的假山与亮着暖橘色夜灯的和风建筑相映成趣，给这方小天地添了几分意趣。地下涌出的温泉泛起层层白雾，朦朦胧胧地散开，像一层披在水面的轻纱。

酒店的温泉都是天然温泉，浴场里漂浮着一股淡淡的硫磺味。阿尔弗雷德惬意地张开双手，伸了个懒腰，然后褪下浴衣，光着身体进入了浴池。

酒店的工作人员轻扣和门，阿尔弗雷德靠着浴池坐下，说"请进"。

穿着传统服饰的女服务员送来了装梅子酒的酒壶和一个精致的翠绿色酒杯，阿尔弗雷德自斟自饮了一杯，味道和记忆里的一样清甜。

"请享用！"女服务员跪坐着冲阿尔弗雷德鞠了一躬。

阿尔弗雷德目送她离开，在女服务员要拉上木门的时候，王耀的手突然按在了门上。女服务员又冲王耀深深地鞠躬，王耀等她的腰挺直了后，柔柔地对她笑了笑，有一种不自然的媚态，然后在阿尔弗雷德的注视下走进了浴场。

王耀在浴池边坐下，姿态非常随意，拿起阿尔弗雷德刚刚用过的酒杯给自己斟了一杯酒。

"你要下来吗？水温很合适。"阿尔弗雷德趴在浴池边问。

王耀小口喝着杯里的酒，沐浴过后的脸泛着潮红，湿漉漉的黑发略显凌乱地散在肩头，微敞的浴衣领口露出一片光洁细腻的皮肤。听见阿尔弗雷德的声音后，他若有所思地看向阿尔弗雷德，然后缓缓摇头。

阿尔弗雷德并不气馁，等王耀又倒了一杯酒，他抓住王耀的手腕，把酒杯送到自己唇边，就着王耀的手饮尽杯中酒。

王耀眨了眨眼，眼神显得有些迟钝，又隐隐藏着几分兴奋。阿尔弗雷德伸长胳膊，扣住他的后脑勺，迫使他低下头。还未完全靠近，浓烈的酒精味已经扑面而来。

果然脸上久经不散的潮红不是沐浴的高温所致，而是醉酒的表现。不过是分开去洗了个澡，前后加起来不超过半小时，能在这么短的时间内灌醉老狐狸的人除了伊万再找不出第二个。

"和那头俄罗斯熊喝伏特加了？还没把你彻底灌醉他怎么就让你走了？"阿尔弗雷德感觉自己快要被王耀身上的酒气熏醉了，嗓音不自觉地变得喑哑。

王耀像是已经失去了组织语言的能力，出于本能用沉默掩饰他的迟钝。阿尔弗雷德用鼻尖轻轻蹭王耀的鼻尖，暧昧的摩挲在他心中点起了一把不可被扑灭的邪火。

"明年，我带你去北极看极光。"阿尔弗雷德在王耀微张的唇上亲了一下。

王耀的目光闪了闪，有那么一瞬间他的眼睛里像是有两簇幽幽的火苗在跳动。

进入浴场的木门再次被扣响。

"阿美利卡先生。"本田菊的声音出现在薄薄的木门后。

阿尔弗雷德想起他让本田菊送按摩精油的事，'请进'还没来得及说出口，王耀已经抓起盛梅子酒的酒瓶砸向了木门。

哗啦一声响，酒瓶被撞得四分五裂，浴场内外的一切杂音仿佛都被抽走了，只剩残片落地后继续分裂的声音，尖锐刺耳。

阿尔弗雷德讶异地睁大了眼睛。王耀捧着他的脸，露出了孤注一掷的坚定神情，下一秒，他的唇上迎来了一片高温的触碰。

柔软又火热的两片唇瓣急切地在阿尔弗雷德的唇上碾磨、吮吸、噬咬，阿尔弗雷德迎合他如火的热情，主动张开嘴，放任残存了辛辣的伏特加的舌头钻进口腔。只是他不想让老狐狸这么轻易就得逞，蜷起了舌头，戏弄似地躲避着王耀的追逐。王耀急躁地伸手钳住阿尔弗雷德的下巴，脸上隐有怒色，伏特加不停在他体内发酵，灼伤着他的理智和引以为豪的自控力。

阿尔弗雷德没费多大力气就掰开了王耀卡住他下巴的手，单手揽住王耀精瘦的腰，往前一带，轻而易举就把他抱入池中。

身体突然腾空，王耀下意识地抱住阿尔弗雷德的肩，如同溺水的人抓住水上的浮木。阿尔弗雷德稳稳当当地把人放在了温热的池水中，继续刚才唇舌的纠缠，但现在换成他主动出击，用灵巧的舌头席卷王耀口腔内的每一寸。

王耀被动地承接阿尔弗雷德炽热的吻，呼吸渐渐变得急促，双手胡乱地在阿尔弗雷德赤裸的上半身上摸索。阿尔弗雷德抓住他不安分的手，把他翻了个身按在打磨光滑的池壁上，撩开他黏在后背的湿发，一点一点亲吻他常年不见光而异常白皙的后颈，在上面留下深深浅浅的吻痕，而后沿着微凸的脊柱向下，不断地在光滑细腻的皮肤上制造暧昧痕迹。

王耀似乎对身下接触的鹅卵石感觉不适，撑着池壁想要逃离。阿尔弗雷德和王耀交换了位置，他靠在略有凹凸不平的池壁上，双手伸进王耀宽松的浴衣下撑开王耀的双腿，让他跨坐在自己身上。

他们做过很多次了，阿尔弗雷德对王耀身上的敏感点一清二楚。他环住王耀的腰，把对方拉向自己，含住刚刚好露出水面的嫩红色乳头，湿热的舌尖在上面打转着，不时用牙齿轻轻啮咬。王耀抱住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，身体情不自禁地颤抖着，断断续续发出凌乱气音。

阿尔弗雷德想去照顾另一颗茱萸时，王耀按着他的肩膀把他往后压，不肯再让他亲近。

"够了。"王耀压着嗓子说。

阿尔弗雷德还没明白'够了'是什么意思，王耀已经弯下腰，一头扎进乳白色的天然泉水中。很快，阿尔弗雷德就感觉到大腿之间隐有抬头之势的茎身被一双略觉冰冷的手握住了，紧接着最粗壮的伞状物被湿热高温的口腔含住。

身理和心理双重刺激令阿尔弗雷德浑身一震，他惊吓过度似的猛地从浴池中站起来。王耀也跟着从水里浮了出来，水流沿着轮廓柔和的脸颊不断滑落，宽松的浴衣被水流分开时的压力扯得更开了，滑下了瘦削的肩头。

阿尔弗雷德脑袋空白之下却想起了王耀教过他的一句古诗'清水出芙蓉'。只是'芙蓉'今天热情过了头，喝下的伏特加似乎在他体内变成了催情剂，激发了被压制多年的最原始的冲动。

王耀跪坐在阿尔弗雷德跟前，抬眸用迷乱地兴奋着的眼神看着阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德情不自禁地后退了一步，臀部抵上了浴池的边缘，已是退无可退。

王耀低下头，目光落在与他处于同一水平线的狰狞巨物上。作为风月场上的老手，阿尔弗雷德这一次却诡异地害羞了，像纯情小处男一样羞涩地扭过头，红着耳朵不敢看王耀。

虽然他和王耀做过很多次了，但王耀似乎从未正视过他下体这根的阳具，帮他打飞机的次数都不算多，更不用提口交了。总体而言，欧美人的男性尺寸更可观，至少阿尔弗雷德在这方面确实比王耀出色，但他并不确定他和伊万谁是赢家。这种幼稚的攀比心理在男性中普遍存在，但男人们宁愿被好奇心折磨一生也不愿意揭露答案。所以阿尔弗雷德从未问过王耀，却又忍不住在心里暗暗揣测。

王耀伸出舌头试探性地在马眼上舔了舔。阿尔弗雷德倒抽一口气，双腿有些发软，不得不将手撑在池边，勉强维持站立。

王耀张开嘴将硕大的龟头含进高热的口中。阿尔弗雷德的心一颤一颤的，心理上的刺激放大了生理上的刺激，他低下头，看见王耀正皱着眉吃力地搅动舌头，想取悦他。

阿尔弗雷德的心有点酸也有点胀，他将手指插入王耀湿漉漉的黑发中，轻轻地拉扯。但是很快他就变了脸，弓着身子痛苦地张大了嘴，稍显粗鲁地将王耀推开了。

"Ouch！"

阿尔弗雷德倒吸了几口凉气。王耀的牙齿重重地磕在了他脆弱的茎身上，一瞬间强烈的疼痛揪住了他的心脏。疼痛散去后，他拉起王耀——虽然是千载难逢的机会，但这种情况下还是老二要紧，口交什么的还是适合清醒时做。

王耀刚贴到阿尔弗雷德身上，就张口嘴用自己上下的牙轻咬阿尔弗雷德的乳首，再次让阿尔弗雷德打了个颤。阿尔弗雷德享受着王耀的主动，任由王耀的手在他身上乱摸。直至王耀的手沿着他的脊柱往下，来到后穴打转按揉，阿尔弗雷德  
才从他急切又有些没有章法的动作中明白:王耀原来是想把他办了。

阿尔弗雷德哭笑不得地按住王耀想探入他后穴的手指。今天的王耀又主动又热情，甚至肯'屈尊降贵'为他口（河蟹）交，他心里软得一塌糊涂，觉得非常感动，要他献身做被进入的那个他竟也觉得不是不可以，但是醉醺醺的王耀既没有耐性也不知轻重，真在这样的情况下'献身'了，他只怕走不出浴场了。

"不是我不愿意，是不敢让现在的你上。我向你保证，如果清醒的时候你还有这样的热情，我一定让你为所欲为。"阿尔弗雷德在显出愠怒之色的王耀耳边轻声安慰。说完，又自然地开始和王耀接吻。

王耀的口腔里仍然有辛辣的酒味，接吻的时候刺激着阿尔弗雷德的舌头和嘴唇，让他感觉火辣辣的疼。阿尔弗雷德一边和王耀接吻，一边用双手胡乱将王耀的浴衣褪至不盈一握的腰间。

王耀还在试图掌控阿尔弗雷德，用手指去探询阿尔弗雷德的后穴。为了不被王耀干扰自己的动作，阿尔弗雷德抓过他留在岸上的浴衣把王耀的双手结结实实地捆在了背后。

阿尔弗雷德突然觉得伏特加是个好东西，能让老狐狸丢掉那些令人厌烦的自制力。

他抱着王耀重新沉入池水中， 王耀歪倒在他身上，吐出的热气都喷在了他的脖子上。阿尔弗雷德把他的身体扶正，用额头抵着他的额头，让两个人面对面能看清彼此的表情。

王耀的脸因为逐渐爆发的酒劲和浴池的高温变得潮红，眼角也泛着红，睫毛根部还是湿漉漉的，看起来别有一番风情。

阿尔弗雷德亲吻他的额头，诱哄道:"说你爱我。"

"Я люблю тебя."王耀泛着雾气的眼睛眨了眨。

"不，用英语或汉语说。"阿尔弗雷德皱眉。

"Я люблю тебя."王耀仍然坚持。

阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，从牙缝里吐出声音，"我真想掐死你。"

王耀这会已经不懂察言观色了，凑上来亲吻阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德堵着气和他胡乱地吻着，从浴巾下抽出早已准备好的润滑剂，在右手上抹了一层，然后伸入浴衣绕过他的腰，打着转来到了隐秘的后穴。

王耀一年到头也难得被开发几回的后穴依然很紧致，阿尔弗雷德塞进一根手指后便感受到了强烈的压迫感，似乎再也容不下更粗壮的东西了。阿尔弗雷德只好耐着性子做前戏，好在半醉半醒的王耀不排斥他的侵犯，甚至会主动放松穴道内壁去适应他的扩张。

阿尔弗雷德的手指在他的体内熟练又小心翼翼地探索着，很快就找到那一处最敏感的地方，就往那不断挤压。

 王耀的身体痉挛了一下，被捆在身后的双手剧烈地挣扎着，混乱的细碎呻吟不受控制地从喉咙里溢出。

 阿尔弗雷德在那一小块敏感的凸起按一会儿，便要左右转动着往小穴更深处捣弄。穴内的肉变得松弛柔软后，他又趁势挤入了一根手指。王耀将头靠在他肩上，不时伸出舌头顺着他脖子上的血管舔舐。

温泉水流进撑开的穴肉里，在阿尔弗雷德进进出出的手指的挤压下发出了啧啧的水声，王耀急促的喘息里带着破碎的呻吟，一时间浴池里弥漫着暧昧情色的氛围。

阿尔弗雷德觉得他可以得寸进尺一些，托起王耀的臀部，调整好位置，让自己早已充血的巨物对准王耀松软的秘穴，而后慢慢放下王耀的腰，让龟头在穴口浅浅地戳刺，让王耀情难自禁地呻吟，却始终不痛快地进去。

"说你爱我，用英语或汉语，我就插进去。"

王耀神志不清地凑上来亲吻阿尔弗雷德，口中不知道开始喃喃自语什么，扭动着腰肢用被扩张得充分了的后穴难耐地磨蹭着阿尔弗雷德胀得发痛的茎头。

"F**k！"阿尔弗雷德呼吸凌乱。

他按住王耀的腰，让他不要再乱动，然后顺了他的意慢慢将巨物挤入相对而言仍显得狭窄的后穴。只是他刚挤进了一个龟头，王耀的老毛病就犯了，被疼痛刺激出本能的逃跑反应，内壁急剧收缩，更加剧烈地挣扎着抗拒他的进犯。

"这可不行！"阿尔弗雷德紧紧抱住他，"是你先在我身上点火的，你要为自己的行为负责。"

渐渐地，内壁适应了龟头的粗壮，王耀不再挣扎。阿尔弗雷德心一横，将王耀重重往下一压，阴茎粗暴地撞开叠叠层层的软肉，狠狠地碾过内壁所有敏感面直捣最深处。

王耀仰起头，浑身紧绷，大腿更是疼痛到痉挛，眼睛里溢满了生理性的泪水。阿尔弗雷德心疼地亲吻他被细密的汗水浸湿的脸颊，他可没有在性爱中折磨别人的癖好，但是王耀的性生活太匮乏，长时间不开发又会紧致如初，以至于每一次开头时王耀痛苦的表现都让他觉得像是和未经人事的处子做爱。

为了缓解王耀的疼痛，阿尔弗雷德一边和他接吻，一边伸手去抚慰他因为疼痛偃旗息鼓的小王耀。

"Honey，你说你更喜欢和女性做爱，因为女性的身体更香软。可是你的小鸟这样不争气，面对女性时不能硬起来可是会成为耻辱的。"阿尔弗雷德手法娴熟地在王耀的男性象征上上下套弄，不是用手指去扣龟头的马眼，他知道王耀喜欢什么样的节奏和力度。

身为国家的他们大多对情人的性别没有特别的偏好，但是也有例外，如同等条件下，亚瑟更青睐男性，而王耀则表示他更青睐女性。阿尔弗雷德一度怀疑这不过是王耀为他的性冷淡找的借口，因为世界上以女性形象示人的国家不多，能和王耀发生关系的就更少了。没有合适的性对象，王耀长期保持无性的生活也就是顺理成章的事。

王耀将头枕在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，前方传来的快感一波又一波得冲击着他的意识，让他忘记后方的疼痛。阿尔弗雷德显然意识到了这一点，轻轻托起王耀的臀部，开始在后穴里轻轻抽刺。

度过了最初的不适期，身体就找回了做爱时的默契，尽量放松穴肉去迎合进攻，又在肉棒企图离开时自动绞紧去追求快感。随着肉棒持之以恒的摩擦，小穴内壁开始不断升温。快感像是海浪一波强过一波，冲击着意识的防线。

阿尔弗雷德加快了抽动的频率，开疆扩土一样蛮横地穴肉里进进出出，把后穴里捣得如同潮湿的沼泽。就连出入时都会牵扯出软肉。阿尔弗雷德的力道很大，囊袋撞击着穴外的肌肤在水中发出清晰的啪啪声。

不知道是因为酒劲完全上来了还是因为被阿尔弗雷德干得太激烈，王耀这会已经有些神志不清了，肆无忌惮地呻吟出声，再看不见平日里的矜持。尽管阿尔弗雷德用吻堵住了他的嘴，把那些色情的呻吟磨得七零八碎，细微含糊的喘息透过薄薄的木门，不知道会飘到哪儿。

 突然间，阿尔弗雷德像是顶到了王耀体内最敏感的那一点，他就像受惊了的猫一样颤栗起来，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。阿尔弗雷德定下心神，就挑着那一点不断刺弄。王耀的呻吟几乎要变成尖叫，又像是带了一点哭泣的颤音。

"停下——阿尔弗——不……"

阿尔弗雷德停下了剧烈抽插的动作，但他的巨大还深埋在王耀的体内。他轻轻抚摸王耀似痛苦似欢愉的脸，被情欲覆盖的脸上多了一份发自内心的笑容。

"我还以为你已经迷糊到跟你厮混的人是谁都分不清了。"

王耀喘着气瘫在阿尔弗雷德身上，双目疲倦地合上了又睁开，如此反复。但是阿尔弗雷德还没打算放过他，比先前更加激烈的侵犯像狂风骤雨一样袭来，他感觉自己海上颠簸的孤舟，浑浑噩噩，身不由己。到最后一股滚烫液体射进了他体内，他的脑袋里炸开了一道烟花，身体紧绷后，意识便沉入看不见光的海底。

阿尔弗雷德为了防止王耀早泄，一直用拇指堵住他的铃口，等他自己受不了释放出了体内的欲望后，才给王耀松了口。王耀的白浊悉数射在了他的肚子上，他也不介意，张开双臂，靠在池壁上，闭着眼睛，回味高潮后的余韵。

但是忽然间，他感觉到跨坐在他身上的王耀身体一歪，要往其他地方倒下了。他赶紧伸手去挽救，还是迟了，王耀倒下的时候，额头磕到了池壁。

阿尔弗雷德听见'咚'的一声闷响便知大事不妙，捞起王耀一看，果然额头上鼓起了一块包。

这下死定了！阿尔弗雷德恐慌地想。

他抱着王耀上了岸，用浴巾擦净王耀身上的水，而后走到和门边。刚拉开和门，阿尔弗雷德就看见了跪坐在矮桌前的本田菊，本田菊颇有些受惊似地抬起头，黑漆漆的眼睛里看不出任何情绪。

阿尔弗雷德这会也没心思追究本田菊怎么还在这里，他对本田菊说:"帮我找两件浴衣，还有能活血化瘀的药膏。"

本田菊也不问什么，就出去帮他找需要的东西了。等本田菊回来，阿尔弗雷德让他进入浴场去，两人通力合作给王耀换上了浴衣。阿尔弗雷德要给王耀的额头上药时，本田菊赶紧说:"还是让我来吧。"

阿尔弗雷德迟疑了片刻，才把装有药膏的药罐推到本田菊跟前。

本田菊用手挖了一些淡黄色的药膏敷在王耀的额头上，然后轻轻地揉散。王耀在昏睡中因为疼痛发出了一声嘤咛，本田菊暂停了片刻，才继续为他上药。

"等下，你送他回房间。他醒来后追问额头上的伤是怎么回事，就说是你送他回去的时候不小心磕在了门上。"阿尔弗雷德用不容拒绝的语气对本田菊说。

本田菊的眼 皮跳了跳。

阿尔弗雷德解释道:"要知道是我的疏忽让他受伤了，我就别想再上他的床了。"


End file.
